Do You Believe?
by Shin Sankai
Summary: New Years is approaching and two strangers encounter a chance meeting thanks to finding out the answer to a cliche saying and fate (aka: Me) intervening. Story is AU Modern Times and ONLY two Chapters long. Enjoy!
1. Chapter I

Authors Notes: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Well this is just a short story comprised into two chapters that I came up with just now while at work for the celebration of the New Year and the conclusion of this will be completed in a matter of hours (if not then, then perhaps the morning) in fact. So enjoy and Happy New Year!

****

**Do You Believe?**

By: Shin Sankai

The cliché saying of 'Do you believe in love at first sight?' was not even a thought for two strangers on New Years Eve as they strolled the packed streets of Tokyo City with their respected partners.

However, the cliché saying and a forced destiny (aka: Shin) decided to intervene.

"Hurry up Misao-chan or you'll miss the fireworks!" A male shouted back at a petite young woman dressed in blue jeans, black turtle neck and a ¾ length coat which was secured tightly over her body. A black scarf blew loosely against her neck and shoulders as she calmly headed for the male calling out her name and waving between the crowds of people. It wasn't her fault that her order for coffee took so long since to her it seemed half of Tokyo was in that very same coffee shop waiting for tea, coffee and other confectionaries as well.

The streets were packed with people as they began to celebrate the New Year even though it hadn't hit midnight yet. Many swayed merrily about the place; Misao having to dodge the tipsy celebrators' or else she would have ended up in the gutter, which happened to be filled with snow at this very moment.

"Sou-chan, matte ne!" Misao grumbled aloud and watched her boyfriend of one month finally stop to pout back at her. He was awfully cute the way he looked with his cheeks lightly flushed from running ahead (anyone would think he was 12 years old) and with bright eyes sparkling in the city lights. He always graced his face with easy smiles at every waking moment. Finally catching up to the dark haired male Misao clutched onto his gloved hand as he once more weaved them through the crowd.

"The fireworks are above us Sou-chan. We can see them from anywhere, so what's the hurry for?" Misao questioned the short male, his height not too far from hers and their usual happy personalities clicked together like many of her friends first thought when they were introduced (set up) to each other.

"Where did my happy Misao-chan go?"

"She died when she was stuck doing a double shift, go check back at the Aoiya tomorrow afternoon, she might have revived by then." Misao grumbled as she glared mentally at her cackling grandfather who never had to work (since he always escaped) as he sauntered away wanting to invite some pretty young woman (women in some cases) for tea. The damn old coot!

"It's New Years Eve Misao-chan, please be a little happy at spending time with me. I'll be moving to Kyoto in the spring after all." Misao couldn't help but frown at that. He was going to college in Kyoto and was going to live with his Aunt Yumi while he was there. Misao herself had been born there but was shipped off to Tokyo as her parents had died in a horrific accident and she had been sent to live with her grandfather. She'd never gone back…and probably wouldn't when there wasn't anything there for her to return to.

"I know, but its one day that I need to feel grumpy okay? Besides, you leaving isn't going to happen for another 3 months yet…right?" She wanted to reassure herself that she wouldn't be left alone just yet. It was something Misao hated very much…to be alone.

"Hai, Hai…" She wasn't too pleased about that nonplussed answer but continued to walk with him, becoming lost in past memories as she did so.

Xxx Elsewhere on the Streets of Tokyo xxX

A tall broad man walked with little to no emotion on his face as a tall woman attached herself to his arm. He was never one for celebration, but had been persuaded (or more importantly he couldn't take her whining any longer) and came out to "celebrate" the New Year. He was definitely not one for crowds and glared at everyone (man or woman) if they bummed into him.

"Aoshi-san, you should at least loose that frown on your face a little."

"I'm fine the way I am." Came the curt reply from the stoic man. He was in his mid twenties and with a height over six feet tall he towered over the rest of the pedestrians celebrating about the streets. He was going at a slow leisurely pace as he headed down the street.

"If you say so…" The woman replied as she sighed in slight exasperation.

"You must be able to stand it if you are beside me Megumi-san." He spoke unemotional once more, his eyes not even moving down to the maroon ones looking up at him.

"You know Aoshi-san; you can just call me Megumi."

"Why? We are not in a relationship. If I recall I'm only your make believe boyfriend if we run into that Sagara Sanosuke you once dated. I have no intention of dating someone at my workplace." She flinched lightly at his stinging words and spoke of nothing else.

Aoshi himself stopped instantly as young teenagers rushed through nearly knocking into him. His frown deepened as he desired to leave Megumi in the crowd (not caring if she'd become angry with him) and head for a coffee shop to grab his much beloved green tea.

Xxx Back to Misao and Soujiro xxX

"Sou-chan I think we should st-" Misao was interrupted however as the first lot of fireworks broke through the darkened sky. Sure it wasn't quite New Years yet, but the firework celebration lead up to it, before the countdown began and then there was more afterwards.

"Come on Misao-chan!" She gasped at the sudden jerk as Seta Soujiro went into another run and this time he was clutching her hand while her other occupied her half drunk coffee which was now splashing about inside the cup. Luckily she had gotten a lid or else several strangers would have been scorched by the hot beverage, not to mention her hand as well.

"Sou-chan…my hand…" Misao mumbled aloud, but her voice was drowned out by the explosion of fireworks as her hand slipped from Soujiro's and he disappeared into the crowd in front of her while she began to be swallowed by the people swarming forward with children attached on their shoulders to get better looks.

"Gomen nasai, please let me through…" Misao pushed her way through and with a little room took in a deep breath before throwing her unfinished coffee into a nearby trash bin.

Her ocean blue eyes darted about the place, looking aimlessly for her partner, but found he was no were in sight and with her height she wasn't ever going to find him either.

A huge gust of chilly wind rushed through the streets of Tokyo and Misao brought up one hand to try and protect her already chilled face, but luck would not be on her side as her loose scarf was picked up and blew high into the air.

"OH NO!" Misao yelled, eyes not bothering to look at the red, pinks, greens, purples and blues flashing through the sky behind her as she swiftly pushed through people to get at the scarf which was being blown further and further away from her.

Xxx Back to Aoshi and Megumi xxX

"Aoshi-san isn't it pretty?" Megumi voiced aloud before turning her eyes to look at her partner for the evening only to find the space beside her was void of the man's presence.

"Aoshi-san…?" She spoke a little louder now, turning 360 degrees to see if she could see the tall stoic man in the crowd, since he stuck out like a sore thumb with his physique as well as his ice like attitude, but fond he was no where in sight. "I hate it when you do that on me." She mumbled to herself before heading off to search for him, she not having intended that she would spend her New Years looking for the brooding man she actually wanted to spend it with.

Xxx Back to Misao xxX

Misao's eyes would not leave her scarf as she stumbled past people, remembering to apologise for stepping on their feet or rudely pushing past as she followed her scarf. She finally got through a large crowd, sneakers skidding lightly against the snow covered concrete before she watched the velvety scarf fall unnoticed to the ground ahead of her. Amongst the street, people began to chant as Misao grew closer and closer to her fallen wintry clothing.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

Just a few feet or so from her scarf Misao stopped in her tracks as she finally took note that someone had bent down to retrieve her scarf.

_3_

He was wearing a black trench coat, flurries of snow clutching at his unruly strands of black hair as he kneeled with one knee into the snow while the other was raised as he rested his left hand on it. Fingerless gloves covered his hands from most of the chill.

_2_

"A…" Misao spoke but her throat instantly closed on her as the unidentified man lifted his head from the scarf and ground, still in his crouched position as he eyed the young woman in front of him.

_1_

"Is this yours?"

_HAPPY NEW YEAR_

Came the loud cry of cheers as fireworks broke through the sky once more, painting the clouds with different colours as well as smoke. People danced in the streets, balloons and streamers fluttering about the place while the light snow continued to fall. It was your typical wintry New Year celebration, but Makimachi Misao was not even interested in it as she gazed at glimpses of ice green eyes that bore up into her blue pools.

The man before her was a vision of manly perfection with his sculptured looks, his unruly bangs falling agonizingly into his eyes while soft strands fell temptingly down his neck to rest at the collar of his coat and shirt. His lips were in a thin line after voicing his question…and his voice had frozen Misao instantly. There was a calm coolness about him, but within that coolness his rich deep voice did nothing but make her heart beat rapidly within her chest.

"A-Arigatou!" Misao finally replied with a large rush of air escaping her lungs, she not even realising she had held her breath in front of this man. Her ocean blue orbs widened even more when he finally stood from his kneeling position (as he looked very much like he had just been proposing to her) and quietly handed the black scarf back to her.

With each of them having a hand on the scarf, neither of them decided to break from the stare that they were now captured in.

Aoshi himself silently looked upon the short woman and instantly knew he'd caught her attention. Usually they'd cringe away from his tallness and also the frown (if not the disinterested look on his face) and run for the hills. However, this short beauty in front of him did nothing but openly gaze up at him, emotions rushing through her eyes for him to analyse freely if he wished. Looking down at her, with eyes half hidden, Aoshi was free to ponder what he thought of this stranger before him. Though he'd like it if she were a little taller, everything seemed perfect about her, even the slightly messy plait she supported as it hung heavily over her left shoulder. Her face was slightly flushed, he wondering if it was because of him and the chill in the air, but thought best not to think too much into it. Not truly knowing what to say to her, not that he really needed to, Aoshi nodded silently at her thanks (watching as her dainty fingers took the scarf) and was about ready to turn from her when he couldn't. He was stopped when her pale slender hand caught the sleeve of his coat rendering him from walking away from her. Just staring down into those hypnotizing eyes of hers, Aoshi began to fall slowly within them as he slowly watched her light pink lips part.

"Would you li-"

"Aoshi-san there you are." A voice muttered, interrupting Misao once more as she let go of the tall man's coat and blinked her eyes at the beautiful woman heading towards the stranger in black as he too had looked behind him to see who had called out his name.

"MISAO-CHAN YOU'RE MISSING THE SHOW!" Yelled a familiar voice and Misao turned around to see Soujiro running towards her. He stopped by her side, blue eyes blinking at the two in front of him.

"Ano, Misao-chan who is this?" He spoke, his smile wavering slightly at the narrowed look of the tall man before him.

"Aoshi-san, who is this girl?" Megumi spoke, ignoring the eyebrow arch of Misao as she seemed to have strained her question when someone such as Misao had received attention of her 'partner' it seemed.

"I was getting some tea."

"I was looking for you."

The two strangers voiced simultaneously, Misao cracking a laugh while Aoshi himself felt the side of his lips twitch just slightly. He was thrown from his view of this 'Misao' when Megumi placed her hand in his, her maroon eyes looking angrily at him as though waiting for an excuse as to why he walked off leaving her alone.

"Let's go okay?" Megumi and Soujiro voiced to their respected others, tugging lightly on their hands wanting them to break from the stare there were once more encased in.

"Happy New Year…" Misao voiced with a smile on her face, a bright smile Aoshi had never witnessed before in his life.

"Happy New Year…" He responded deeply back, a slight bow in his head and his eyes closed momentarily making him look slightly ethereal before he turned away and shrugged his hand out of Megumi's to place it into the pockets of his trench coat.

While Soujiro happily talked away, Misao couldn't help but look back, eyes widening slightly when a certain tall man was already gazing back at her, she surprised he had given off another nod to her, before observing his eyes drift to the place where they had met. Misao noticed it was fairly new restaurant called 'Aoi' which happened to be closed for the celebration period.

"Misao-chan are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Sou-chan of course, I'm just…hungry all of a sudden." She spoke trying to mentally wipe the blush from her cheeks at being caught staring at the stranger walking in the opposite direction.

"Well let's go get some food from your grandfather's restaurant ne?" Sighing lightly Misao lead the way, her hand all of a sudden breaking from Soujiro's as she fingered the scarf around her neck once more.

"Happy New Year, Misao-chan…" Came the light whisper before a peck on her cheek was received. Misao smiled at the 20 year old before muttering the words back, feeling slightly guilty when all she could hear was a deep echo of that stranger's voice fluttering through her head over and over again.

As the light snow continued to fall about the couples moving slowly away from the celebration, Misao couldn't help but wonder about that cliché saying her friends kept asking her over and over again since she was now with Soujiro. They wanted a straightforward answer from her, but even with him Misao never could give an honest 'yes' to them. What would she answer them now when the mere image of that stranger made her heart thump in her chest and her cheeks redden at his piercing gaze?

While thinking those very thoughts her heart was in fact humming happily at the imprint memory of the mysterious stranger.

Misao began to ponder as to whether she'd ever see him again and if it'd be at the very first place where destiny made sure they encountered each other.

And Aoshi too - as he tuned out Megumi's voice - was thinking the exact same thoughts.

Xxx Will be concluded in the Next Installment xxX


	2. Chapter II

**Do You Believe?**

By: Shin Sankai

Two months had passed by as the once strangers (Aoshi and Misao) were now sitting together in the restaurant eating a light lunch.

Misao sighed lightly, her eyes moving about the beautifully decorated Aoi Restaurant as she gazed upon the soft blues, purples and whites surrounding her, Aoshi and many others in the restaurant.

The service was great, the food was even better and she was sharing the moment with the man in front of her whom she kept thinking about after New Years Day.

Sighing lightly in contentment Misao picked up her coffee and took a long sip. Spring was coming fast and Cherry Trees had already begun to bloom about the place, the calm gentle breeze trickling the blossoms to fall gracefully against cars, pedestrians and even the concrete and roads. Misao lifted her gaze from the swirling dark coffee to eye the man before her quietly.

Aoshi was calmly sitting across from her dressed plainly in a pair of khaki pants and a simple black button down shirt, two buttons open to reveal some of the hardened muscles on his upper chest. His hair still looked as smooth as silk and right at this very moment Misao couldn't help but serenely smile as she watched Aoshi quietly slurp up some noodles, her mind drifting back into the past.

Xxx Flashback xxX

_Misao was humming lightly, almost having a skip in her step as she headed down the street to buy a gift for one of her friends. She'd just become engaged and Misao needed to find a gift for her as soon as possible since next week would be her engagement party. _

_Strolling down the streets of Tokyo Central Business District, Misao let out a small hum as she went about her business not even realising in front of her was the very man she'd broken up with Soujiro about. Yes, at first Misao tried explaining to the short man that because he was leaving anyway it was probably best to not become too attached with one another. Misao had felt this was true in her heart and Soujiro had accepted this with his usual smiling ways and they parted ways heading off in different directions. Though even days after Misao's break up with Soujiro, her mind would not forget the image of a certain 'Aoshi-san'._

_One cloudy morning Misao had been sipping coffee in a little café when her eyes had lifted up at the exact time a certain someone was walking by and looking oh so sophisticated in black pants, crisp white shirt and a dark green suit jacket over the top. Even though Misao's mind told her a hundred times over to rush out there and converse with him, her body did not agree and decided to stay rooted to the spot. After the moment had passed Misao continuously regretted it._

_However, on the day she was desperately trying to find the present for her now engaged friends Misao had not been paying attention on the streets as she knocked into someone and went sprawling to the pavement, several other pedestrians looking down at her but none helping her up._

_'I'm terribly sorry." Misao spoke to no one in particular as she collected the messenger bag she had been loosely holding and made sure none of the contents had spilled out._

_'No, I wasn't watching where I was going.' Instantly blue eyes darted up to see the tall figure looming over her and Misao's eyes widened in surprise as a finely chiseled face stared down at her with the same ice green eyes she'd come in contact with on New Years Eve/Day. Her lips parted without thought and horrifyingly nothing broke through._

_'Let me help you.' Came the deep reply once more, Misao blinking her eyes at the offered hand which was now displayed in front of her before lifting her own to place it within the tall man's grasp. That mere touch had electrified Misao as she gazed upon the coolness of the man before her, also finally realising he had yet to let go of her hand._

_'A-Ano…would you join me for coffee?" Misao spoke in a rushed voice, fear almost gripping her as she realised he was probably with that beautiful woman from the celebration. And with that thought in mind Misao's, eyes quickly darted about the place to see if a pair of maroon eyes were staring daggers at her._

_'Aa…' Was the simple reply Misao had gotten from him and straightening out her clothing and hair Misao was ready to voice a café to go to when they both turned to where they stood, which ironically happened to be standing right in front of the Aoi entranceway._

_'After you…' Aoshi had spoken as his hand was out guiding Misao inside like the gentleman she presumed he was. And that day had been the very beginning of a blossoming friendship._

Xxx End Flashback xxX

"Misao…?"

"Eh?" Misao snapped from her past thoughts and glued her eyes to Aoshi, noticing one of his eyebrows was raised and his head slightly tilted too.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about how we met." Misao immediately responded telling him the truth. It hadn't taken long for Misao to realise that she couldn't lie to the man in front of her. He'd figured it out not too long ago that she wore her heart on her sleeve.

"So, you didn't hear a word I said?"

"I'm sorry…" Misao mumbled, an embarrassed flush gracing her cheeks as she bowed her head slightly. She hoped it wasn't anything important as every time she came to this very restaurant she couldn't help but zone out to remember how they had met. It was permanently imprinted into her memory after all and sent small butterflies to her stomach every time she thought about it.

"It's alright, I too…was thinking about it earlier." With the slight twitch at a corner of his lips, it looked like Aoshi was giving off a soft lopsided smirk and Misao's tension in her shoulders eased as she flashed him a grateful smile.

"So, what did you ask me?" Misao questioned Aoshi and observed with both eyebrows rising as he had bowed his head, as though collecting his thoughts before she was caught in his piercing gaze noticing the determination held within them.

"Misao, would yo-"

"Ah Misao-chan I thought it was you!" A woman not too far away voiced happily. Misao and Aoshi jerked their heads in the direction of the voice and watched a young woman, just a little older then Misao walk towards them hand in hand with a redhead.

"Kaoru-chan, you are back from your holiday." Misao voiced as she stood up and hugged her friend gently. "How was it?" She voiced once more letting go of her before smiling over at the redhead and giving him a light hug as well. "Looking good Himura."

"It's nice to be home…and to see you as well Misao-dono." Misao punched his arm lightly at the 'dono' suffix at the end of her name but knew Himura was Himura and he would never change. Misao finally remembered that she had company and realised blue and violet eyes were looking purposely at Aoshi as though waiting to find out whom exactly he was.

"Ah, gomen nasai, Shinomori Aoshi this is Kamiya Kaoru and her fiancé Himura Kenshin." Misao did the introductions and Aoshi stood up to shake not only Kenshin's hand but also Kaoru's as well. He also didn't miss the sly look Kaoru was giving Misao obviously realising who he was just at the mention of his name. Thoughts plagued him at what Misao spoke of him, but instantly he got his mouth moving and concentrated on the two in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Oh my, he's quite a gentleman indeed." Kaoru voiced without thinking and then blushed lightly when Misao cracked up laughing (even though she too was trying to fight a blush) while Aoshi did nothing but look unemotional as ever.

"Would you join us for drinks?" Misao questioned, all excited about her best friend returning and wanting to know how their trip was to Hokkaido and didn't catch the slight frown on Aoshi's lips as it seemed once more whatever he was going to ask her had been forgotten again.

XxxxX

An hour or so had passed, Misao excitedly talking with Kaoru about how laid back and relaxing her days were in Hokkaido while Kenshin picked up a light conversation with Aoshi about business, politics and funnily enough history and meditation.

"Oh we really should be going Kenshin, we've got to tell Genzai-sensei and that darn bratty brother of mine that we are back in town already."

"That we do." Kenshin muttered as he stood up, pulling Kaoru's chair out for her as they stood together and headed for the cashier with Aoshi and Misao in toe.

"Don't be a stranger now. You are both welcome at the Aoiya anytime." Misao contorted as she hugged the two of them once more before watching Aoshi bow his head slightly and politely voice it was nice to meet them.

While Aoshi and Kenshin switched business cards, the both of them realising that the companies they worked for were in fact partners, Kaoru sneakily moved closer to Misao to mumble her own question.

"So Misao-chan that saying we keep pestering you about, do you believe it now?"

"Aa…" Three pairs of eyes stared surprisingly up at Aoshi. "I can hear you Kamiya-san, you are standing right next to me after all." Kaoru flushed as did Misao since she knew Aoshi knew exactly what Kaoru was talking about, the both of them getting into a debate (argument) over that very saying merely weeks ago.

"Kaoru, we should be going now that we should." Kenshin voiced, his hand taking a hold of Kaoru's as he politely walked off leaving Aoshi and Misao be.

"U-Um Aoshi, what exactly were you answering to just earlier?" Staring up into his mesmerizing ice green pools, Misao had to blink several times when Aoshi's lips curled slightly into a soft hidden smile only she seemed to be able to discern as a real one.

"Must I answer that Misao when you already know what it was for?" Aoshi replied instantly back, surprising the short woman before him when he began walking off, but not for that, but because her petite hand was tucked into his own.

"I…I…"

"In the restaurant…" Aoshi interrupted Misao, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes as her lips snapped shut instantly. "I was going to ask you out…officially this time." Misao's eyes widened in shock and her lips broke into a brilliant smile that wouldn't be wiped from her face as she flung herself at Aoshi's arm, hugging it to her face and side.

"You know I'll always accept even without the official-ness." Misao murmured back, her heart thumping happily inside her rib cage.

"True, but since it is official there are certain…things…we can do together." Eyeing Misao's reaction, Aoshi smirked when her face flushed at his side, her hold on his arm growing tighter as she did so.

"Hai…" Misao whispered softly, the heat in her cheeks suppressing, but the thump of her heart was ready to burst.

"Aoshi..?" Misao softly spoke once more, her eyes looking up at Aoshi as he looked silently down at her waiting for her to finish what she wanted to say.

"I do as well…I believe too." She muttered back, that bright smile he'd witnessed just for him on New Years greeted him once more.

Pulling his hand away from Misao, she pouting slightly, but not for long as he threw his arm over her shoulders to bring her closer as a cool spring breeze blew through the streets sending cherry blossoms fluttering about them, nothing more needed to be said as the new couple strolled down the sunset streets of Tokyo.

_Do you believe…?_

Xxx The End xxX


End file.
